Marine vessels may include fittings that may be accessed outside the vessel's hull while the vessel is stationary or during times of relatively slow movement. Such fittings may include a tow fitting. However, it may be desirable that the vessel's hull be streamlined for efficiency during relatively fast movement of the vessel.